Cold Splendour
by cattj003
Summary: The Guardians have misunderstood Jack, and are rather full of themselves. They visit him to figure out his aversion to them, and stumble across the splendour that is Jack Frost. ONE-SHOT SONG FIC


**Hi, so this is the first amount of free time I've had in about half a year . . . Whoa that's sad! So this is just something small to make up some breaks in exam revision.**

**I was listening to Scarborough Fair, (Hayley Westenra Version), and it inspired to write this. It will be used in the fic so . . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scarborough Fair, Or Rise of The Guardians**

**Cattj003 xx**

* * *

Jack Frost is the Spirit of Winter and the Guardian of Fun. Before he became a guardian though he lived a life of solitude and desolation, bringing joy to the children of the world and receiving none in return. He learnt to entertain himself, after all 300 years is very long time and snowball fights soon become old, and found appreciation in every small thing that he partook in.

Unfortunately due to his many years alone he was unaccustomed to socialising appropriately, so when he decided to try and make friends with Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, he went about getting his attention in a manner that backfired completely.

He made it snow on Easter Sunday of '68, but in his excitement and enthusiasm created an uncontrollable blizzard instead. Nevertheless Bunny did notice him, but only in a bad way. Thinking he created the storm on purpose Bunny cut deeply with the words he threw at Jack, unknowing, or just uncaring of any damage he caused.

From then on Jack decided that if people didn't want to converse civilly with him, he would not do so with them. He decided he was content with his silent, but loyal companion the wind. He spent his days spreading his joy in a peaceful undisturbed manner, only changing when Pitch Black turned his world upside down.

When he first encountered the Guardians his social ineptitude once again broke the surface, and he came across as cheeky and rude. He remembered all too well what happened the last time he tried to make friends with a spirit, and decided it wasn't worth the pain. Once bitten twice shy, as they say.

So he spent an eventful week helping out the Guardians for the sake of the children and his memories, and was once again burned as they turned upon him after returning Sophie home. Never one to leave a job unfinished, Jack put even more effort into helping the Guardians be rid of Pitch, so as to return to his lake all the faster.

After all was said and done Jack finally returned to his quiet, frozen home and the peaceable embrace of the wind and reverted back to his old routine of spreading winter and dancing the days away creating his icy art.

* * *

_**At The North Pole**_

North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were all sat at Santoff Claussen, pondering their situation. Jack had not returned with them to become an official Guardian, which puzzled them immensely. Sure, at first the relationships were rocky, but they thought they had strengthened their bonds during their tough time together.

They had become accustomed his brash and impolite attitude, and missed his presence greatly. They had thought they had figured out the personality of the abrupt, immortal teenager, so they were greatly shocked when he ran back to his solitary life.

For all of their thinking they could not come to the conclusion that they had thought Jack all wrong, and their assumptions and lack of apologies for their neglect had driven him away. Why they were the Guardian of Children, what wrong could they do? They didn't even consider if they were the ones at fault for all the years they had ignored Jack for, ever-lasting or not, he was still a child, who had fantasies of Christmas presents and egg hunts, who every night prayed for a good dream.

Their discerning having come to nothing, Bunny suggested direct confrontation, riling himself up, getting ready to shout at Jack. He was annoyed that he hadn't come crawling to them for affection, as the way it was meant to go.

"Doesn't need us anymore ay? Too good to hang out with us? After all we did for him, this is how he repays us? Ungrateful brat! " Bunny would mutter for all to hear.

Sandy, Tooth and North on the other hand were worried, maybe there was something wrong with Jack, or maybe Pitch had somehow stopped him from coming. Never would Jack stay willingly, never could they have driven him away with broken hopes and dreams.

Deciding to take the tunnels, they planned to sneak up on Jack on his lake and assess the situation for themselves.

* * *

_**At Jack's Lake**_

For once being quiet, North lead the group to the edge of the lake, each of them hiding in the foliage surrounding them. Bunny still steaming from the ears pointed to the ethereal white figure standing in the middle of the frozen water.

Jack himself was conversing with the wind ready to begin their dance. Opening his eyes to half mast, he slid a foot forward to begin his twirling, the wind beginning her sweet tune. Jack opened his ice-covered lips and his sweet, crystalline voice rang out . . .

_. . . Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_He once was a true love of mine. . . _

He slowly glided his way to and fro across his abode the wind accompanying him, coiling around him, keeping up her music,

_. . . Tell him to make me a cambric shirt_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

_Without no seam, nor needlework_

_Then he'll be a true love of mine. . . _

Jack sped up slightly, adding a few spins and loops to the frosty fern patterns that had followed him in in his skating. The wind intensified her playing,

_. . . Tell him to find me an acre of land_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

_Between the salt water and the sea strand_

_Then he'll be a true love of mine. . . _

The icy spirit now twisted, almost inhumanly gracefully to the music, his voice resonating through the clearing and in the Guardian's hearts, using his staff to flick up ice in swirling configurations, creating the illusions of waves upon the lake, and deepening the beauty of the area,

_. . . Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_He once was a true love of mine. . ._

Jack trailed off at the end, sliding back to the middle of the lake, while his voice echoed over the dell. He floated up with the wind to examine his designs with her. He gave a serene smile at the exquisite, sprawling marvel of the frost upon the ice.

Both satisfied with their work, the wind brought Jack back to the edge of the lake, where he finally noticed the presence of the Guardians who, in their state of astonishment, had abandoned their poor attempt at secrecy, stood almost as if touched by Jack's staff, with their mouths gaping. In his state of contentment and gratification, Jack felt no need to ruin the hush, gave a small wave and, with his beatific smile still spread across his face, he flew off to give a snow day to a small town in England.

The capability of thought had left the Guardians as they stood beside the lake. Tears flowed down their faces as emotion filled their souls.

They understood now.

_**End**_

* * *

**Okay so that was a terrible ending, and this was incredibly difficult to write, I literally had to force my fingers to type. How strange. **

**Any-who any comments are welcome, so please review with your thoughts. I recommend listening to the song as you read to get the full experience of it.**

**Cattj003 xx**


End file.
